


Pulse and Breathe

by dailyroutineat221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/pseuds/dailyroutineat221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good Evening, my name’s Dr. Stone.” The man in uniform started again. “And I believe you’re all aware that tonight’s lesson is about Basic Life Support. Since you’re all facing dangerous situations constantly, it’s indispensable for you to have CPR training.”</p>
<p>“I don’t deal with alive or dying people, only the dead.” Sherlock leaned to the opposite side, complaining to Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse and Breathe

“I don’t understand why I have to be here.” Sherlock muttered.

“Shhh, me either, but what can we do?” John adjusted himself in his chair. “Cope, and it’ll be over soon.”

They were sitting in the auditorium of Scotland Yard, along with Anderson, Donovan, Lestrade, and other people from the staff. It was a Friday evening and by the looks nobody was pleased to be there.

“You’re the doctor.” Sherlock leaned closer to John when a bloke in uniform started to introduce himself. “I’m not.”

“I’m very aware of this fact, thank you.” John cut Sherlock, turning his attention back to the bloke.

“Excuse me, sir, if you please to introduce yourself again, I’m afraid I couldn’t listen.” Donovan started. “There’s so much noise in the room.”

She was sitting right behind Sherlock and John, and was clearly disturbed by their talking.

“Of Course.” The bloke replied with a smile.

“Shut up now.” She said under her breath, burning holes into Sherlock’s back.

“Good Evening, my name’s Dr. Stone.” The man in uniform started again. “And I believe you’re all aware that tonight’s lesson is about Basic Life Support. Since you’re all facing dangerous situations constantly, it’s indispensable for you to have CPR training.”

“I don’t deal with alive or dying people, only the dead.” Sherlock leaned to the opposite side, complaining to Lestrade.

“Sherlock.” Lestrade warned.

“… So it’s all we’re going to do tonight.” Dr. Stone finished his line. “Any questions before we start?”

“Yes.” Sherlock spoke. “Excuse me, but, do I have to be here? I’m only a consultant; I’m not even part of this team.”

“Ah, Mr. Holmes, I presume.” Dr. Stone cocked an eyebrow. “I’ve been warned about you.”

“Oh.” Sherlock turned his head, looking behind him and Anderson waved at him. “Right, so, i bid you good bye, Dr. Stone.”

Sherlock had already stood and was pulling his coat on when Lestrade reached for his arm, pulling him back.

“I have expressed orders to keep you here until the end of this training, Mr. Holmes.” Dr. Stone glared at him. “But since you’re so willing to participate… Class, we have a volunteer.”

Dr. Stone pulled Sherlock by his arm, introducing him to the rest of the staff.

“I’m not—I don’t know how to do it.” Sherlock tried.

“That’s why I’m here.” Dr. Stone smiled. “I’ll instruct you. But we’ll be needing another volunteer.”

“John.” Sherlock pointed immediately.

“I- I. me?” John stammered. “No, I’m fine.”

“Doctor Watson, I presume?” Dr. Stone motioned for John to stand.

“Oh, ok, fine.” John stood cursing Sherlock mentally. 

They shook hands and John stood beside him and Sherlock. He straightened his clothes and smiled awkwardly to the audience.

“So, since we have our two volunteers, we can start.” Dr. Stone said to the audience. “Well, we know Doctor Watson already has a vast knowledge in this area, so I’ll ask him to be our victim.”

“Alright.” John agreed.

“Please, Doctor Watson; lie down on your back.” Dr. Stone motioned to the floor mat.

John looked around, like he was trying to find a way to get out, but reluctantly lied down.

“Now, First of all, you have to make sure the victim is safe.”

Dr. Stone looked at Sherlock, waiting for him to do as he was told, but Sherlock kept still on his side.

“Mr. Holmes, please.”

“Ah, yes.”

Sherlock leaned forward, bowed his head and looked at John.

“Yes, he’s fine.”

“Mr. Holmes, please.” Dr. Stone claimed. “Just look around you, do you consider that Doctor Watson is safe?”

Sherlock looked around, several faces in a scowl. Lestrade biting his lips, and Anderson and Donovan with pleased smirks, mocking him.

“No.” He finally said. “Of Course, not.”

“Oh, well, why not?” Dr. Stone was surprised.

“If he was safe he wouldn’t need medical assistance.” Sherlock stated.

“Sherlock, get along with it.” John censored Sherlock.

“Ok. Yes, he’s safe,” Sherlock kneeled. “and apparently very well since he’s reprehending his savior.” Sherlock said with a scowl.

John rolled his eyes. Dr. Stone ignored and continued:

“For the next step, you should check the victim for a response.”

Sherlock put his hands on John’s shoulders, leaning in.

“Yes, he’s responding.” Sherlock gave John’s shoulders a small shove.

“Ok, let’s pretend he’s not.” Dr. Stone hissed. “Now, you must free the airway. Place your hand on his forehead and gently tilt his head back, keeping your thumb and index finger free to close his nose if Rescue Breaths are required.”

Sherlock did as he was told and John closed his eyes.

“Continue with lifting the chin with your fingertips. Now, look, listen and feel for normal signs of breath.”

Sherlock leaned closer to John’s face, with his ear almost touching the tip of John’s nose. He felt John’s rapid breaths coming from his nose and hitting his earlobe while watching his chest going up and down.

“Everything is alright. His breathing is fine.” Sherlock informed plainly with his scientific voice.

“Doctor Watson,” Dr. Stone said a little harsh. “Can you please hold your breath for a second?”

“Ok.” John said out loud and the murmured to Sherlock. “Get over with it.”

“Mr. Holmes, please check doctor Watson’s breath.”

“Breath is absent.” Sherlock said emotionless.

John let out his breath, making Sherlock’s hair tlingle.

“Right, breath is absent. What we should do now?”

The auditorium fell in silence and Dr. Stone repeated the question again. When nobody answered, John coughed lightly and said:

“We must check for pulse.”

“Shut up, John, you’re dead.” Sherlock interrupted.

“You’re assuming he’s dead because the lack of breath but he could have pulse.” Dr. Stone corrected. “So, Doctor Watson’s right.”

John stuck out his tongue to Sherlock very quickly and held a small smirk in his lips.

“Of Course he knows all about it. He’s a Doctor!” Sherlock accused bitterly.

“It was you who asked him to be the victim.” Dr. Stone retorted. “But anyway, Mr. Holmes check Doctor Watson’s pulse.”

Sherlock took John’s arm roughly and positioned his middle and index finger in his left pulse.

“Careful!” Dr. Stone adverted. “So now, Sherlock, let’s pretend Doctor Watson has no pulse.”

“That’s when Detective Inspector Lestrade calls me to do the job his useless team couldn’t.” Sherlock said glaring at Anderson and Donovan.

Lestrade smacked himself in the head with his open palm and Anderson and Donovan were whispering something to each other and Anderson looked like he was about to say something before Dr. Stone cut him.

“Ok, Mr. Holmes, let’s begin with the Chest Compression instruction, shall we?” Dr. Stone elevated his voice. “Open Doctor Watson’s shirt.”

Sherlock looked startled at Dr. Stone and John immediately reached his hands to unbutton his buttons, but Sherlock grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“I’ll do it.” Sherlock insisted.

Sherlock slowly started to unbutton John’s shirt. John gulped very lightly and closed his eyes to avoid Sherlock’s curious ones. Sherlock opened his shirt and rested his hands on John’s stomach. John’s breath became irregular for a moment and his heartbeat accelerated. Sherlock felt it under his fingers and stroked lightly at John’s skin.

“Place the heel of one hand in the center of his chest and place the heel of your other hand on top of the first hand.” Dr. Stone continued. “Interlock the fingers of your hands and position yourself vertically above the victim’s chest and, with your arms straight.”

Sherlock positioned himself and prepared his hands.

“Exactly, Mr. Holmes.” Dr. Stone contemplated. “Now, you must apply the pressure right in the middle of the sternum bone. Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, you may be confused about where to ensure the pressure; just trace an imaginary line from one nipple to another and position your hands in the middle of that line.”

Sherlock disentangled his fingers and pressed his left index finger on John’s left nipple and slid it through John’s chest to reach the other nipple.

John bit his bottom lip and breathed out while Sherlock eyed him curiously. He interlocked his fingers again and positioned his hand on the right place over John’s chest.

“I said imaginary line, Mr. Holmes.” Dr. Stone rephrased. “And now, you must compress the chest four to five inches from three compressions to three second of pause. But of course we won’t do this part now because Doctor Watson is very much alive.”

Sherlock relaxed his hands, but kept them resting on John’s chest. John opened his eyes to meet Sherlock’s. John gulped and looked away.

“To continue with our training, now we’re going to learn how to combine Chest Compression with Rescue Breaths.”

Sherlock stood, and was just about to go back to his seat when Dr. Stone interrupted him.

“Mr. Holmes, we’re not done yet.” Sherlock stopped and looked at him. “Now, we’re going to do mouth-to-mouth.”

Dr. Stone smirked and Sherlock could hear the laughs from the audience.

“Well, I’m not. Find other volunteers for this part.” Sherlock motioned his head to John. “C’mon, John.”

“It’s just a little kiss.” They heard someone shout from the audience.

John got red with embarrassment and Sherlock looked uneasy for a moment.

“Are you afraid of kisses, Freak? Or is it you don’t know how you do it?” Donovan mocked.

“Don’t be absurd! He kisses Doctor Watson all the time!” Anderson yelled.

John was already scarlet red and couldn’t think of anything to say back. Sherlock was standing in front of them, lips pressed in an irregular line.

“I’m inclined to believe that Sargent Donovan and you are more comfortable with kissing coworkers,” Sherlock attacked. “Despite your wife’s opinion on this subject.”

“Ok, that’s enough, ladies.” Lestrade stood from his seat as he said. “Anderson, be quiet.”

Sherlock smirked at Anderson, mocking him.

“Mr. Holmes, are you done with the chitchat with your friends?” Dr. Stone asked sarcastically.

“They’re not my friends.” Sherlock said defensively.

“Are you going to kiss,—- I mean, do the training, or will I have to ask one of your friends to deal with Doctor Watson?” Dr. Stone teased.

Sherlock looked down at John; he was sitting on the floor with his shirt open, completely flushed and wordlessly. He thought about any of the people in the room having their lips on John’s lips and he felt something poking in his guts. He nodded and kneeled down again.

“Thanks.” John muttered.

“Now, Mr. Holmes, I’ll ask you to resume your position.” Dr. Stone paused while Sherlock repositioned himself and then proceeded. “After three sets of three compressions you must reopen the airway. Do you remember how to do it, Mr. Holmes?”

“Yes.” Sherlock lifted John’s chin cautiously, holding one hand softly on his forehead.

“That’s very good. Then, pinch the soft part of the nose, using the index finger and thumb of your hand on the forehead.” Dr. Stone instructed.

Sherlock pinched John’s nose carefully, looking deep in his eyes. John opened his mouth, so he could breath and Sherlock could feel the rapid breath hitting his wrists. John was anxious and everybody in that room could tell by just looking at the wild movements of his chest.

“Uuuuhh, maybe Doctor Watson won’t be needing rescue breath after all, he’s already hyperventilating.” They could hear Anderson’s voice coming from the audience again.

“Anderson, another word and you’re suspended.” Lestrade’s voice warned.

Sherlock and John don’t seem to notice the mockery; they were caught in each other’s gaze. Dr. Stone opted to ignore the interruption.

“Now, Mr. Holmes, you must—-“

Dr. Stone was interrupted abruptly by John’s lips been sealed by Sherlock’s. Sherlock pressed his lips to John’s with moderate pressure and rest them there for more seconds than necessary. John moved his mouth, catching grip of Sherlock’s upper lip, so he could breathe, and that made Sherlock to try and cover his lips again.

When Sherlock ceased his chase for John’s lips, they broke apart and Sherlock recovered his position. He was looking eagerly to Dr. Stone and John was completely astonished lying on the floor.

“I—Uh, ham… You took a little more than—-eh, the usual, and you—you could have, well, nevermind.” Dr. Stone said. “Excellent. Someone have questions?”

There were silence in the auditorium; no one was talking, not even moving more than necessary. Sherlock was looking at Dr. Stone waiting for approval and John was still lying on the floor, too embarrassed to get up. Everyone was frightened by the awkwardness. And then, a very familiar voice echoed:

“Wow, what a breathtaking kiss!” Anderson mocked. “You guys took my breath away!”

And with that, Lestrade’s ragged voice sounded throughout the room:

“That’s it, Anderson, you’re out!”

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this story? Try my other works:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/works
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
